vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King (One Punch Man)
|-|"Hero" King= |-|Real King= Summary King is a character from the series One Punch Man. Known throughout the world as a legendary man of impressive build, an intimidating scarred face, a towering height and an amazing position as the S-Class Rank 7 hero. King is highly respected by humanity due to the numerous times he's saved thousands and is considered by many to be "The Strongest Man on Earth," with his power second only to Blast. In reality, though, King is an ordinary individual without any distinctive capabilities. With all of his supposed feats of strength and heroism belonging to the real yet unknown world's mightiest man, Saitama. King is also an antisocial otaku with the cowardice of a dozen men according to himself. He has, however, managed to somewhat befriend Saitama, who has agreed to keep his fraudulence a secret. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: King, The Strongest Man on Earth Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, S-Class Rank 7 Powers and Abilities: Master at video games, Social Influencing Attack Potency: Human level (Despite having a naturally large physique, he never works out and is around average in human abilities. Could not unsheathe Atomic Samurai's katana, holding the sword in a position for 2 minutes took all the strength that he had and "pushed him to the limit." His power level was too low to be measured by Child Emperor despite him being able to rate a regular Hero Association staff member. However, the scanner can be somewhat inconsistent) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Has managed to hide his truth as a powerless individual from the entire association. Is a genius in playing video games (beat 30 people at once, one of them being a former professional gamer.) Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Has no fighting skill/experience and will never make the first attack due to his cowardice. Relies entirely on his intimidating appearance and sheer luck in most cases. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'King Engine:' Villains feel a chill that runs from their spine to their feet as they feel the strong rumbling of the King's Energy. As they gaze into the hero's cold eyes, they feel the bloodlust and power building up, hidden beneath his stoicism. Instantly, they surrender in fear. In reality, though, the King’s Energy is just the hero's strong, rapidly increasing heart-beats, an indication of the panic that King hides beneath his expression. *'King Style:' While his intimidating appearance and presence usually scares off potential opponents, King has to rely on this style, if his opponents aren't scared and still ready to fight. It is not a fighting style in the traditional sense. King mostly bluffs himself out of battles or runs away. **'Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon (煉獄無双爆熱波動砲, ''Rengoku Musō Bakunetsu Hadō-hō):' A bluff technique of King, which he doesn't know. He is simply shouting its name loudly to intimidate his opponents. It appears to be an incredibly powerful energy blast in King's imagination. The "technique" seems to be well known within the Hero Association, as Child Emperor demanded King to use it to defeat the dragon level Monster Association member. **'Ultimate Fleeing Technique: Backwards Dash:' King simply runs away from his opponent. Kuroi Seishi mistakenly took it as a kind of trap, thinking King is chanting a curse and luring him. Gallery King.(One.Punch.Man).full.2526886 (1).png|Regular clothes (Season 2 render) Others '''Notable Victories:' Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder McQueen's Profile SCP-795 (SCP Foundation) SCP-795's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kyu Sugardust (Huniepop) Kyu’s Profile Notable Losses: Reigen Arataka (Mob Psycho 100) Reigen's Profile (This was base Reigen, and both knew each other's reputation) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 10